Wolves Blood
by FreeWolf5
Summary: Yui discovers a new girl hiding out in the mansion and quickly forms a close bond with her. Before long the brother's catch the newcomer and new problems arise. Can this girl survive the mansion of disaster or will her blood be her ruin, she's not human after all...
1. Chapter 1

**New story and using a different anime this time, diabolik lovers! Additionally a fan-made will be added into the story so I hope you all come to enjoy her. Dont forget to review, it's quite helpful. **

Yui Komori woke up with a start. Her heart fluttered in her chest while she clutched the silken bedsheets in her hand. Something had frightened her but when trying to remember the dream it slipped away like a cat in the night.

She sighed and got out of bed, her nightgown clinging to her body with sweat.

_It happened again yet I can't I remember… _Yui turned for her door and left the room for a walk. It was silent in the corridor, not even Laito had come to taunt her out of sleep. The corridor was all too familiar for her, her footsteps following their own pathway. The pads of her feet lightly grazing the floor until she was off, lured by an unknown force. In a daze she walked on through the mansion until she finally misstepped and stopped in an area she hadn't recognized.

"Why did I…?" Her voice trailed off as a her ears perked at a new sound. It was singing, a voice so soft and full of something unique that Yui couldn't understand. She sought after this melody and came upon a wooden door. She stood silently to listen.

"Hing hang hung.

See what the hangman's done.

Hung hang hing.

Oh see that robber swing.

Gold and gems litter the floor all day.

...All day.

Gold and gems make the people scream hurray.

Hurray…

Oh see that robber sway.

Hing hang hung.

Hing hang hung.

That's what the hangman sung…" Yui stood still, her hand resting just above the door knob. Her eyes were wide and shining in the dark hallway.

"I know you're there, I can smell may enter." The voice called from within the room, slightly muffled from the door between them.

Yui hesitated but slowly opened the door to a dark room with no windows. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed a small form seated on the ground.

"Um, sorry for eavesdropping." Yui apologized, her immediate go-to response.

The form chuckled, it sounded young and feminine. "It's alright even though you're actually the first to hear me…"

Yui squinted but she couldn't make out any details about the person in front of her. It was as if the shadows themselves were purposely keeping her hidden.

"It's rather dark in here, wouldn't you prefer some light?" Yui shifted around trying not to move, afraid of hitting something.

"Light? Oh you can't see can you?" It questioned as if the thought never occurred. Before Yui had the chance to respond she heard a metallic click and then light began to show from the ceiling but something wasn't right. When she looked up it was as if gazing into the starry night sky. She gasped and looked back to the form.

Sitting on the floor was a hooded figure, a cape covering the back and half of the front of the body. It looked up and Yui could make out bright blue eyes from under the hood and wisps of pale blonde hair resting on it's shoulders onto it's chest. It shifted and it's hood fell back revealing a young girl with pale blonde hair.

However it wasn't this adorable sight that caught Yui by surprise but the white-pale blonde wolf ears that rested on the girl's head, flicking at unheard sounds. The girl locked eyes with Yui and her ears flicked again.

"Incredible…" Yui whispered out loud unaware herself until the girl started to laugh.

"Huh? What?" Yui actually looked startled which made the other girl's laughter continue on.

"No, no. It's just… It's just I wouldn't think that would be your first words thats all." The girl blushed and wiped a tear that had formed at the edge of her eye.

"Oh, sorry." Yui apologized again. The girl shook her head and lifted herself off of the floor while keeping her cape still wrapped around her body.

"I am Ren. It is nice to meet you." She bowed slightly. Yui took a moment before she too bowed back and responded, "Yui…"

Ren stood straight back up, her eyes level with Yui's chest and her ears just reaching Yui's nose.

"Do you like them? The stars that is." Ren pointed up at the star ladled ceiling. Each star shined brightly, a contrast to the midnight blue sky that housed them.

"They're beautiful but how did you do that?" Yui questioned. Ren lifted her hands to the ceiling, splaying out her individual fingers.

"It's a contraption that allows me to see the night and the day. The moon and the sun. Dawn and dusk. It is my world." Ren was looking at Yui expectantly, she was smiling slightly although one could second guess.

"Your world?" Yui turned and finally noticed her surroundings. A heap of blankets sat in one corner and a small table near off. Other than that it was an empty room with a ceiling of the sky. "You live here." Yui realized.

"I think." Ren suddenly gripped her cloak tighter, her fingers turning white. "I don't really remember. Do I live here or… I don't know right now." She started to mumbled until Yui walked over to her and lightly touched her on the shoulder. She looked spooked if anything.

"Thank you. I haven't been in the company of others so I'm unsure of how to act. You probably want to leave huh?" Ren slouched and once again looked distant.

Yui went to pat the girls head, "No, I dont want to leave. I'd rather stay with your company, if you don't mind." Ren closed her eyes and leaned into Yui's touch.

"You can touch them if you like... just no pinching." She encouraged Yui with a quiet voice.

So she went forth and felt the girl's wolf ears. They were soft to the touch and got even fuzzier on the inside.

"You are so kind, Yui. I was afraid of how you would react to seeing me but now I see you are truly special." Ren nuzzled the girl's chest and held close. Yui let her and even wrapped her own arms around the wolf girl. _This girl, she is all alone and scared. Just as I was, but now she has someone to rely on. I will be here for her, this is the path that God chooses for me to follow. I will not let her down._

"Up so early bitch-chan. Why oh why would you be wandering around at this hour?" Laito's voice rang outside in the hallway. Yui gasped and felt Ren's cape brush up against her in a flurry of fur and cloth.

She blinked and stood alone in the room. _Ren, I won't let your secret be known! I will protect you. _

Yui gathered her wits and rushed out the room. She shut the door and headed off down the hallway, Laito's voice closing in.

"Thank you Yui" Yui thought she heard Ren somewhere but she couldn't find her. Instead she saw Laito smiling devilishly at her.

"Good morning Bitch-chan, it's rude to leave before I had the chance to wake you up myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow did this chapter turn out longer than I thought although thats not always a bad thing, right? **

**My adorable Ren-chan, why you so fluffy! **

**Right, anyway… Enjoy this chapter and just to let you know I am still working on Looking Glass so don't worry I will finish it! Review with any comments.**

Yui fisted and unfisted her hand, groping at the air in pain. It was all she could do not to fall away from Ayato as he sucked her blood.

_For Ren. For Ren. For Ren. For Ren._ She kept repeating in her head over and over it was like a melody to her. This wasn't the first time she kept strong like this, it was the second incident now that she went with the pain and waited to see Ren.

Ayato removed his fangs from her shoulder and lapped up the remaining blood that trickled out of the wound. "You blood is so sweet, I just can get enough."

"Ayato… please, I can't…" Yui's words were slow from the loss of blood but right now she simply wanted to return to Ren. Ayato glared at her and shoved off her.

"I decide when I'm done with you. You may leave anyway." He turned his back to her, dismissing her from his presence.

Not taking any chances Yui trudged out of main entrance where Ayato had decided to use her for a snack. It wasn't long before she reached the door of the same room where she first met Ren. It had been a day since she last seen her, so she cautiously opened the door.

"Yui!" A blonde blur rushed at her and pressed it's face into her chest in an embrace.

"Ren, sorry for not coming sooner." Yui hugged the girl right back and then held her away to look at her.

"I'm just happy you came back…" Ren grinned and shook her head. She still wore her black cloak but she stopped wearing the hood. It was an improvement on her part.

"Did you go to school today?" Ren asked as they both sat down on blanket seats that she fashioned herself.

Yui thought back to her day at school, "Mmhm, I had home economics today and we made our own beef vegetable broth with udon noodles." Ren's eyes dazzled and she grabbed Yui's shirt sleeve.

"Beef… Meat... " Yui laughed and shook her arm away but the wolf girl continued to stare off into space in a fantasy-state. Her hair was pushed out from the cape and hung to the floor around her in waves of starlight. Yui could see bandage wraps peek from under her cape around her arms but it was as far as seen clothes would go.

"You seem to have a liking for meat." At this Ren snapped back to the present and nodded her head vigorously. "So maybe we can sneak into the kitchen and make a beef stew or something." Yui suggested half hearted.

Ren's ears perked up, "Can we really! I've never been to the kitchen once before! That and I can't really cook… I think." She said sheepishly will holding her hands together.

"If we're not caught I'll give you some tips but we have to hurry, ok?" Yui got up and lent her hand to Ren as the girl took it and too got up. They quietly left the Endless, the name of the room they picked out together based on its vast endless sky ceiling, and tiptoed down the hallway. It was silent so they continued their journey to the kitchen. No one had even been spotted around and it was clear in the kitchen too.

"Yui… Beef…" Ren practically begged, although she had to keep a hushed voice.

"I know I know. Give me second" Yui opened the fridge door to reveal it fully packed with all sorts of food ingredients. She poked around a bit until she found what she was looking for, a package of cold neatly cut raw beef strips.

"Before you tear my arm off how about I cook this thing?" Yui laughed and batted away Ren as the wolf girl pranced around like a starving animal.

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Ren chanted until Yui shushed her. The girl pouted and watched with careful eyes as Yui removed individual beef strips and place them onto a chopping block.

She twisted the stove's knob to light it but it kept flickering and dying away.

"Come on… Why won't this work?" She continued to rattle the knob until it broke off.

_Oh crap! Does this even function… _Yui left the knob on the counter by her and turned to Ren.

"You broke it didn't you." Ren stated before Yui could even talk. So she shut her mouth and nodded solemnly.

"Awww, but Meat!" Ren complained loudly and Yui rushed to clamp a hand over the girl's mouth. "Meat-" Ren groaned through Yui's palm but she gave up soon enough.

"Shh" Yui shushed the girl and removed her hand but not before the girl licked the tip of her finger. Yui's eyes widened at the action and almost forgot to pull her hand back.

"Pales in comparison to meat." was all Ren said to justify her actions. Yui rubbed her hand but suddenly stopped.

A set of footsteps could be heard walking closer and closer. The girls stood frozen in place.

"Now who could be in the kitchen? Certainly not the servants as they are aware that it is simply for decoration and not for use, so who oh who I wonder is in the kitchen?" Yui stood shocked until panic quickly settled in.

"Yui" Ren whispered quietly, not aware of who that voice belonged to other than their previous encounter in the corridor upstairs.

"Run, go now!" Yui shoved Ren from behind out of the back door in the kitchen, the footsteps approaching rapidly from the front. Ren turned a fearful glance to the other door but ran out at the sight of Yui's urgent shoving and worried expression.

Yui gripped the marble counter edge when the front door opened slowly just as the back door shut silently. She bit her lip at the sight in the doorway.

"The only one who would ever think to cook for themselves would be… Bitch-chan?" Laito stood in the doorway, his green eyes showing vibrant from beneath his hat. He tsked her and walked straight at her. "You've been wandering around lately, for reasons I just can't possibly think of. Why would you be in a room in the house which you had no idea was there, or why would you be in the kitchen when we have very able servants at your beck and call? Hmm Bitch-chan?" Laito grabbed Yui's chin and stared down at her.

She tried to remove herself but his grip was firm. "I don't know, please Laito… you're hurting me." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Laito would relent and continued to stare into her pink eyes with her contrasting green ones.

He craned his head down and kissed her, "Won't you tell me your secrets?" He whispered seductively. This would usually work on any girl he came into contact with but Yui turned her head so his lips grazed her cheek.

He signed and lifted her hand to his face to lick her along her vein. Instead of her scent he tasted another.

"Oh?" He took a sniff and immediately knew it was not his brothers' scents, thus coming to the conclusion she had been in contact with another. Yui ripped her hand from him, remembering Ren had licked her finger. But it was too late, Laito's smile said all. She squealed and began to shout as he picked her up in his arms like a newlywed. Shouts could be heard throughout the mansion floors as he carried her all the way to the common room where he knew his brothers would soon arrive. Laito dumped Yui on the dark blue velvet couch and sat himself on a chair by it.

"Laito, what is all this commotion?" Reiji stood stiff on one side of the couch, not bothering to take a seat.

"It would seem we have a new visitor in the mansion. Were you aware of this?" Laito propped his hands on his knees and gazed around amusingly.

"No, I have not been informed of any guest to visit." Reiji adjusted his glasses on his face and spoke calmly to the remaining brothers that arrived. "Were any of you informed of a guest coming to this household… Shu?"

Shu glanced up from his spot on one couch then went back to his eyes closed with his hand rested on his stomach.

"Well then, it appears none of us are aware of any visitor coming, so who exactly is here Laito if you would enlighten us." Reiji ignored Yui as she clenched her hands together and pleaded silently for Laito to say nothing. Of course Laito thought these attempts were adorable but broke the news anyway.

"Someone new it would seem, but Yui won't fess up no matter what I do…" Laito pretended to pout. Yui gripped her hands together tighter until they were white and in pain.

"Hey Teddy? Why is Yui being so mean, it's not nice to keep secrets." Kanato leaned close to Yui, his thigh touching hers. She swung her head to look at him and bit back a frightened scream as his bear was inches from her face.

'You have no choice but to tell your's truly." A hand reached for Yui and pulled her to him. Ayato smiled smiled as Yui fell onto his lap. "I guess we have no choice then." Ayato drew Yui's head back so her pale neck was in full view.

The brothers watched as he bent to drink her blood.  
>"Yui!" A voiced shrilled and seconds later a hooded figure raced across the room and nearly toppled Ayato is it weren't for Laito who immediately grabbed it.<p>

"Plan success." Ayato pushed Yui back into her own spot, she sat there confused. _They planned this knowing Ren would follow me!_

The hooded figure was thrown on the one empty couch, exactly opposite of Yui.

"Now, the revealing, Ta-Da!" Laito flicked the hood back to show Ren's blue eyes bright with anger and her wolf ears pressed to her head. The brothers stared at her, never before seeing such a creature.

"Ren, Im so sorry." Yui apologized to her friend and fell back into silence as Ayato glared at her.

Ren herself didn't respond, instead she eyed everyone around her.

"So Ren? Is there anything you want to say before we decided to kill you?" Laito smiled and sat on the coffee table in the center of the ring of couches. "Just kidding, or not."

Ren growled and sat tall with her shoulders back, "The name is Ren. Dont bother asking why I am here nor how I came to be here because I dont know."

"Straight to the point, how cute!" Laito hugged himself as Ren's harsh words were slung at him.

She huffed and glanced away.

"If you don't know then would you mind me asking how you know Yui here?" Reiji pipped in a moment later. Ren nodded for her sake, knowing that they weren't letting her off the hook.

So she explained her sudden waking up in the Endless and later meeting Yui and their adventures inside the mansion.

When she was finished she shifted around uncomfortably and arranged her cape to cover herself better.

Laito raised an eyebrow and reached for her cloak but she held tight and glared at him.

"Now now don't be so shy, it only makes me want to see you more." Laito ripped her cloak from her, the black fabric disappearing in the light like shadows. Ren sat with her legs drawn in, the bandages that wrapped few areas of her body were the only coverings she had on. Her arms and legs had secure bandages, her lower half was a unique design to cover her up and her flat chest was covered only to end at her collar bone. She shifted so her hair fell in front of her to cover her up somewhat. From behind a tail of the same color as her ears waved back and forth.

"Mmm, for someone so small you certainly are enticing…" Laito commented and Ren bared her sharp fang-like teeth.

"Interesting." Reiji stated matter-of-factly.

Even Kanato, Ayato, Shu, Subaru and Yui watched Ren with fascinated eyes. All of the attention didn't bother her, but Ren herself didn't understand why she wasn't bothered. It was a familiar feeling of eyes upon her…

Suddenly she felt her ears being stroked and looked up quick to see Ayato behind her. He looked enthralled with her fur and she shivered at the delight of such 'praise'.

"Ayato…" Yui tried to stop the red head but he just smiled at her in a demanding way.

He breathed in Ren's scent from atop her head, his face was buried in her fuzzy ears.

"Uh, Ayato-san" Ren looked slightly flushed now and couldn't stop blushing as he went for her tail. He knew exactly what he was doing and couldn't resist the temptation to taste her blood too.

"Might as well mark you here and now." He tipped her head back but before he could sink his fangs into her neck she lurched forward and bit his hand. Blood trickled out of the little bite wounds and she kept her lips latched on for a moment too long. Ayato was watching with wide eyes and his cheeks colored when she detached from his hand.

"Oh ho, why does Ayato get the little Pup!" Laito complained but was silence by Reiji.

"It seems that this is quite a unique surprise however with this new information I have even more research to do. If you'll excuse me." He left the room with a adjustment of his glasses.

"It seems it has gotten pretty late…. Dream about your's truly won't you?" Ayato placed a hand over Ren's eyes and she slumped on the couch.

"Take her to your room won't you Yui?" Ayato was already getting up to leave, the brothers one by one each leaving but not before each had felt up the wolf girl's ears.

Yui got up and went around the coffee table to pick up Ren.

"I'm so sorry Ren, forgive me won't you?" She held the girl close as she walked through the corridors to her bedroom for some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy this chapter. What is possibly better than life according to Ren… Meat of course! Geehee, *winks* you'll see what I mean.**

**Review and follow if you haven't already!**

Ren blinked and sat up with her hand to her forehead. _Cage… purple hair…I can't remember. _

"Oh, are you alright?" Ren looked up to see Yui sitting on the edge of the bed, she was brushing her hair with a small ivory boar hair brush.

"Mmhm." Ren swung her legs to the side of the bed and got up. She stopped short of walking when she realized that she no longer had her cloak.

"Do you remember what happened?" Yui put her brush down and got up to place a hand on Ren's shoulder. Ren nodded and was about to make a snarky remark about Laito when her stomach growled.

"Meat…" Ren moaned and stomped her foot.

"Glad to see you're still yourself" Yui chuckled and smiled at Ren. "Oh, we don't want to be late do we?" She went and picked her brush up then beckoned Ren to her side.

"Late for what?" Ren asked as Yui began to brush her long blonde hair. It reached her knees so Yui was forced to start from the bottom up.

"We have to attend dinner although with the sounds your stomach is making I don't think it'll be a problem." Yui ran the brush through the wolf girl's hair until it shone like starlight once again. Ren nodded along, simply happy to get some food.

"To the Meat!" She jumped and nearly ran out the door that instant if Yui hadn't stopped her and pointed to her attire. Ren look down then up with a confused face.

"Come on now. You can't possibly wear those uh coverings." She shook her head in amusement, "Some clothes were left for you. I'll help you in them, ok?" She led Ren to stand in front of a mirror. Leaving the girl there she recovered an outfit that was left sitting on one side of the bed.

Ren wasn't bothered when Yui unwrapped the bandages from her body and let them pile on the floor around her feet. Part of her hair hung over her chest but other than that she was in all nude.

Yui blushed and quickly helped the girl into her new clothes, making sure to maneuver her tail accordingly and found that the skirt was equipped for just the matter. When Ren looked at herself in the mirror she stood shocked. She wore a cherry blossom pink dress that cut off by her thighs. It laced up in the front with black ribbons and had frills along the edges. It hung on her shoulders giving an appealing view of her collar bones. The skirt was in frill waves with black ribbon cuttings on the rim. Sleeves of black ribbon were crisscrossed along both arms and ended with small bows on her wrists.

"Ah Ren, you are so cute!" Yui hugged the girl from behind and Ren leaned into the embrace. "Lets go, you're hungry right?"

Ren was pulled out of the room, Yui led her by the hand and smiled back at her. They rushed through the mansion, lured by the scent of food. They barged into the dining area where all six brothers sat waiting.

"Almost late, you don't want be punished do you?" Reiji glanced up at them then snapped his pocket watch close. Yui took her seat beside Ayato and Ren was to be seated between Shu and Subaru. As soon as she sat down they began to eat, so Ren picked up her fork and impaled a strip of rare steak.

"Looks familiar, Little Pup?" Laito who was seated opposite of Subaru asked. Ren looked at the strips of meat on her plate and remembered it was the raw beef Yui was going to cook her last time.

"Mmhm" She practically ate the whole strip in one go and chewed contently. Laito continued to gaze at her as she ate, again it did not bother her.

"So good-" She commented before eating another and another until her plate was empty.

The rest of the group had barely finished a few bites let alone the whole plate.

"So hungry for something so small…" Ren set down her fork and looked at Laito from across the table.

"Listen here you red-headed hat wearing vamp, I may be small but that doesn't make me weak and certainly doesn't affect my appetite!" Ren crossed her arms, daring Laito to say something further.

"My my, you are just so cruel. You've got my nerves in a bunch and I no longer care to finish. Oh what you do to me." Laito smiled devilishly and tipped his hat towards her.

Ren huffed and looked away in dismissal.

The rest of the dinner was quiet except murmurs from Kanato and an occasionally hum from Ren herself.

Out of no where Subaru got up and began to leave the table, "Do you expect me to eat my dinner with an animal around?!" The outburst made Ren jump and look down to her hands clasped in her lap.

_Thats right, an animal. I had almost forgotten that… _

"Tch" was all Shu said beside her and he too left. Ren didn't look up as Reiji left followed by Kanato then Laito and finally Ayato who toyed with Yui's hair before leaving them both.

"Sorry. This was suppose to be a present to you and all but it didn't work out like that at all." Yui rested her chin on her hand and sighed out loud.

"No, I want to thank you. When all is said and done I think to myself: Food in my stomach, proper clothes to wear, a house to currently reside in and a friend to watch my back."

Ren got up and went around the table to go sit on Yui's lap. She nuzzled her neck and stayed there peacefully.

"Thank you. I love you, one-chan." Yui pressed her face to the girl's wolf ears, pleased at how she was now to be addressed.

"Mmm, I love you too, Ren." She whispered and hugged the girl closer to her.

_We will survive- I will make sure she does._


	4. Chapter 4

**So this story seems to be popular… Good job Ren! *Pats wolf girl on the head***

**If you hope to see more of this cute little thing be sure to review and follow if you haven't already **

"School?" Reiji adjusted his glasses and glared at Yui for her insolent question.

"Yes. Since Ren will be, for the moment, living with us she must attend school as well. This is a final decision and I expect you to watch over her." He opened the door and peeked inside Yui's bedroom. "You will be joining us, hurry up before we are late."

Ren burst through the door and into the hallway. She appeared giddy, which made Yui worry about how she may be taken advantaged of. This thought was interrupted as Ren dragged her outside.

The limo was already waiting for them at the main entrance and took off as soon as both girl's were inside. They sat on either side of Ayato so he took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around the girls to have them lean against him.

Yui blushed but Ren just looked annoyed by this. She made a face and tried to removed his arm from her shoulder. Ayato ignored her attempts and settled comfortably into his seat with both of them pressed closely to him.

"Ren." Reiji addressed the wolf girl despite her predicament. Her ears perked up and she turned to face him.

"We've arranged an excuse for your appearance however a uniform will be ordered soon after." Ren nodded eagerly at this. "You are in Yui's class so make sure you do not leave her side- we wouldn't want any mishaps." This was accepted without question or argument.

"Although you're younger than Yui by a couple years you were put in the same grade to make things easier for all of us." Ayato grinned down at Ren and her hair stood on edge. "Which also means you're in me and Kanato's homeroom."

Ren grumbled and gave in to lean against the vamp, nothing on her mind other than her first day to school.

* * *

><p>The end of period bell rang and Yui stacked her books together.<p>

"Yui? Come with me." Ren pulled Yui up and hussled the other girl out of the classroom, making a beeline for their next class.

"Wait up, Ren." Yui caught her breath once again. Ren had been like this all day actually.

As soon as class ended she would take Yui and rush to their next class. Occasionally they would slow down and take a detour in which Ren would not explain her actions. Because of this Yui hadn't seen Ayato nor Kanato other than in class.

"Come on Yui." The wolf girl tugged Yui's uniform sleeve and pulled her down a hallway but stopped. Her wolf ears twitched and she changed direction, heading the long way to class.

Yui walked briskly along side Ren and looked at the girl. She wore a serious expression and frowned slightly at each twitch of her ears.

_Ren… What's wrong? Talk to me._ Of course Yui never had the chance to ask the girl as they had arrived at their next class, History. Today they were focussing on legends dating back thousands of years ago. Seats were taken and the lesson began.

"In Norse mythology, Fenrir (Old Norse: "fen-dweller"), Fenrisúlfr (Old Norse: "Fenris wolf"), Hróðvitnir (Old Norse: "fame-wolf"), or Vánagandr (Old Norse: "the monster of the river Ván") is a monstrous wolf." Their teacher explained and pointed to the projection on the blackboard of a horrific wolf. "Fenrir is the father of the wolves Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson, is a son of Loki, and is foretold to kill the god Odin during the events of Ragnarök, but will in turn be killed by Odin's son Víðarr." The projection changed to a pair of new wolves who were Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson.

Ren stared dully at the image, not at all amused by the lesson.

"In the Prose Edda, additional information is given about Fenrir, including that, due to the gods' knowledge of prophecies foretelling great trouble from Fenrir and his rapid growth, the gods bound him, and as a result Fenrir bit off the right hand of the god Týr" The class gasped at a new image of Fenrir with the hand of Týr clutched in his mouth. The wolf looked savage and monstrous, the blood from the wound dripping into his mouth.

Ren laid her head onto her desk and closed her eyes. Yui bit her lip, all she wanted to do was comfort the girl. She noticed something odd though. Ren's shadow appeared to expand on the floor and take an odd shape of a certain animal. Yui rubbed her eyes and looked again but her shadow was back to normal.

"What the…" Yui whispered to herself and was forced to go back to listening to the lesson.

Time passed quickly with a monotone voice leading the lesson and no later was Ren standing by Yui.

"Time to go already?" Yui yawned and got up to leave with Ren. The two girls left the classroom, headed for the exit of the building. Outside a soft breeze rustled their hair. Yui made an attempt to keep her own hair in place but gave up in the end. Ren on the other hand left her hair blow in the wind, it curled around her and looked as if it moved by its own will.

"Bitch-chan! Little Pup!" Laito called from an open window in the parked limo. Yui rushed and pulled Ren along to get in.

The wolf girl hadn't spoken a word since their history lesson and continued her silence in the car. Laito raised an eyebrow.

"Little Pup, come here." Laito gestured to his lap. Ren looked up spooked as if awakened from a deep thought. He smiled at her black expression. "Over. Here." He patted his lap once again.

"I would prefer to stay here, ok Laito?" Ren plastered a fake smile onto her face and tilted her head. She didn't know why she did this but then again she hadn't come to her senses yet.

Laito blushed and thought it most adorable. Except this plan backfired, "Ah so cute my little pup. But if you dont come over here I'll break Yui's arms, ok Little Pup?" Laito mocked her head tilt.

Yui froze at her life being bargained. Ren glared but reluctantly moved to where Laito was. _Like hell I'll let you harm Yui! _

He pulled the wolf girl onto his lap and smiled as she shifted trying to get comfortable. "Keep moving and I might not be able to hold myself back." He whispered near her wolf ears. The soft fur quivered and she moved a little. Laito wrapped one arm around her waist and kept her legs in between his. With his free hand he stroked her tail that rested against his chest.

Ren became flushed and her lips parted to reveal her fang-like teeth. Her breathing became rabid as Laito nipped her ears, almost drawing blood.

"Laito. You should wait until the test result come back, you don't know if her blood poses any threats to us." Reiji addressed Laito with a stern tone, suggesting he was not to argue.

"Aw… fine but I think this is alright for now." Laito discontinued his assault on the little wolf girl and just held her in his lap for the rest of the car ride. Yui sat quietly as well, although she would try to catch Ren's eye. When the girl finally noticed her she saw a shadow pass through the blue of her eyes. Before Yui could take a closer look Ren had turned her head away and curled closer to Laito without realizing it.

"Finally here, I thought I wouldn't be able to take another minute. Yui, I'm a little thirsty." Ayato hauled Yui out of the car and headed straight for the mansion. Ren was carried by Laito under strict orders not to taste her blood. The incident from the car reeled in her thoughts, it wasn't that is bothered her, far from it really. She was slightly ashamed of these unknown feelings that she couldn't even remember.

_Memories… what are those? _Ren rested her head against Laito's chest as he carried her inside. High in the sky the moon was nearly full.


	5. Chapter 5

***Stretches arms above head and yawns out loud*** **This week has sure been busy so sorry for the semi-late upload. I do plan on writing more this weekend if all is well. **

**I think we need some fan art up in here with little Ren~ *Wink wink* Yeah thats right, I calling this out to all you fellow artists out there. **

**Anyway besides that point, remember to give a review on how you like or dislike anything and dont forget to follow if you haven't thus far. Enjoy *Offers chapter to you***

Yui placed another delicate red rose onto the pile she currently had collected. The thorns were poking into her side but the pain went unnoticed. Her thoughts were elsewhere right now.

_Poor Ren, it was her first day to school and that lesson ruined everything! I should have known something was going on with how she was acting all day. Maybe these roses will cheer her up, I'll even try to request a special order of Meat for her… That'll make her happy right? Right!?_

An image of Ren's cold eyes at school rushed to Yui's mind and she clutched the roses tighter. Her eyes became wet and she could feel the warm pathways her tears made against her cheeks. The salty droplets rolled down her face and splattered off her chin onto the stone pathway.

"Yui?" Yui noticed Ren standing by her, she was clasping her hands in front of her.

"Oh, uh sorry." Yui wiped her face with her uniform sleeve and straightened up a bit. "Now that you're here do you want to help me pick some roses. We can make a flower arrangement back in my room later if you want?"

Ren seemed to brighten up with that and she nodded along. Yui beckoned her over to show her how to trim the rose from the bush without killing the plant itself.

The wolf girl quickly got a hang of the task and was humming to herself as she worked.

"What song is that, I can't seem to place the tune but it sounds familiar." Yui rubbed a rose petal between her index finger and her thumb, the flower leaving a pink tinge on her skin.

Ren opened her mouth and instead of answering sung aloud the song she was humming, "Hing hang hung, see what the hangman's done. Hung hang hing, oh see that robber swing." Her voiced carried throughout the garden and sounded as if it resonated and echoed back to her.

"Gold and gems litter the floor all day. All day." Yui found herself surrounded by a soft feeling that made its way to her soul. It was altogether comforting and frightening at the same time.

"Gold and gems make the people scream hooray. Hooray! Oh see that robber sway." Yui trembled at the words but could not break her gaze from the rose she held. Its thorns were barely pricking at her pale skin but in one motion could cut her right open.

"Hing hang hung. Hing hang hung. Thats what the hangman sung…" The short song ended and Ren turned her head to Yui, her eyes the brightest blue she has ever seen. "You're bleeding." She stated.

Yui's eyes finally registered the small droplets of blood that were forming on her palm. They made a river of red along the crevices of her hand and ran down to her wrist. She dropped the rose, it landing on the stone ground and its petals being strewn in all directions. She set her bundle of roses down on the floor and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket to use as a bandage. By the time she had tied it in a successful knot her blood had made a mess of the floor in small blotches and her hand ached.

"It's just some small cuts, it'll be alright ok?" Yui looked to Ren but the other girl had turned her back, her shoulders were shaking and her tail stood at edge. "Ren?" She walked over to her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Ren turned her head ever so slightly but it was enough for her to see the shadowy slanted pupils and bright blue irises. Yui lurched back and fell the the ground.

Ren stood motionless except her tilted head and continued to watch Yui.

"Ren… What's wrong?" Yui's voiced wavered and she found it hard to get back up under the wolf girl's gaze. A set of footsteps broke Ren's stare and she whipped her head around to see Shu approaching them.

"Reiji is calling a meeting." Was all he said and turned tail to walk back to the mansion. Ren skipped after him and jumped in 180 degrees so she could face Yui, her pink dress a flurry of ruffles and bows.  
>"Come on Yui! Lets not be late!" She waved and ran after Shu who could barely be seen now.<p>

Yui got off the ground and rushed after them, her roses laying forgotten on the ground. As soon as she got to the common room the conversation erupted.

"The test results concerning Ren's blood has come back and are quite interesting." Reiji swirled a a small capsule full of Ren's blood between his fingers. Ren couldn't help but glare at him.

"One question: When did you take my blood!?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the vampire. He only clucked his tongue and ignored her. She growled lowly so no could hear her but the way her wolf ears pressed against her head told else wise. Yui was relieved that she was back to her normal attitude.

"Anyway… It appears Ren here has human blood like Yui however there a detections of wolves blood along with something else I couldn't pick up on." He let the information sink in.

Yui stiffened and inched closer to Ren for comfort. She held the wolf girl's hand in her own, which she wasn't sure if it was to bring security to Ren or herself.

"I didn't have to be here to just hear that did I? This is a waste of my time." Subaru shook his head and shot a glare to Ren as if it was her fault.

"Dont be so hasty, I never said I was finished. Because of these discoveries I have also found out that her blood poses no harm to us… at all." All eyes shot to Ren and she felt a wave of carnivoristic intent wash over her.

"Which means it's safe to drink?" Laito questioned even though everyone knew that answer.

"Run!" Yui made an effort to shove Ren off the blue couch and out of the room. The wolf girl felt fear taking over her actions and she went into full sprint. Her ears tucked in and her tail swaying wildly as she ran down the hallway until she bursted through a door that led to a walkway outside. She gasped for breath and looked over the ledge for a way over but saw that the walkway dropped almost 15-20 feet. She staggered back and felt her body collide with another's. Kanato stared down at her as he held her from the back.

"You always smell so nice but Reiji said not to taste you until he got the results and now..." His voice trailed off and he nuzzled her neck while moving her hair to one side.

"Kanato, please." Ren struggled, this was something she was not willing to do. She rammed back which made Kanato stumble onto the floor taking her with him. She sat sprawled on his lap with her back pressed against his chest. Her hair was tangled up with her legs and her tail was almost being crushed by her small weight.

"That hurt you know. As a punishment I'm going to taste you here and now since you're so mean." She squirmed in his grip trying to free herself.

"Oh Little Pup how cute you look struggling, it's really doing something for me." Laito loomed over the two and was looking at Ren with intent eyes. Kanato paid his brother no mind and went back to nuzzling her neck, licking and kissing here and there.

Laito got down on his knees and crawled over to Ren. He stroked her calf and rubbed along her thigh. Ren thrashed harder now but to no avail for Kanato had situated himself against the stone wall so he could support her.

"Get off" Ren growled at Laito as he brushed his lips against her thigh. She glanced up to Kanato just before he bit into the base of her neck. His fangs easily cut through her delicate skin and he sucked greedily at her blood. Ren leaned back and cried out as she felt another pair of fangs pierce her soft flesh of her thigh.

A gasp could be heard from the doorway and there stood Yui watching poor Ren basically being devoured by Laito and Kanato. She didn't know why she couldn't look away, maybe because the sight was so alluring or that it was a position in which she had been in once.

Ayato appeared behind Yui and grabbed her hand to lead her to a bench not far off that sat by the ledge of the walkway. It wasn't long before he had his fangs in her.

Use to the feeling Yui felt a slight dizziness from blood loss but kept her eyes open despite it.

"Yui" The wolf girl now pleaded and was grasping at thin air, reaching for an unseen hand or some sort.

Kanato squeezed Ren tighter in his arms until she finally stopped her useless struggling and just layed there. His teddy bear sat on the ledge watching over them, a bit freaky with the moon behind it. Ren gazed at the moon with longing and heard a faint whispering in her head.

_It is not yet time, push yourself and you will lose it all…_

She blinked and it was gone, leaving her cold and in pain. Sleep clawed at the edges of her mind, luring her to an endless abyss.

"Ah so sweet, so delicious. It is like an excotic wine that so few have ever tasted before." Laito was about to take another bite at her opposite leg when he noticed her fluttering lashes and drooping eyelids. It appeared that the loss of blood was taking its toll on her.

"Brother of mine- If we don't stop she'll die and then we won't be able to taste such blood again." Laito sat back and savored the last bits of Ren's blood that coated his fangs. His brother looked up then back down at the half asleep wolf girl. Understanding flashed in his eyes and pushed himself off the ground while holding onto Ren. She was slumped against him with her head being cradled by his chest.

_Stop!_ Yui tried to speak but found she couldn't really talk as she watched Kanato sling the wolf girl over his dainty shoulders. Laito and him were leaving the outdoor walkway and passed by their brother who had his fangs still embedded in Yui's neck.

"It seems Reiji has need to Little pup here, how I wonder what his intent is." Laito winked at Yui as they entered the mansion and closed the door. Ayato and Yui were left in the dark as the moon was shielded by a mass of clouds and the stars seemingly more distant than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ren, is there anything you would like to say to your fans?**

**Ren: Mmmm, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and um… Meat!**

***Rubs temples* Uh huh, not exactly what I was expecting but whatever. Remember to review and follow if you haven't so already- *Gets dragged off to make breakfast for Ren***

Yui staggered through the door leading to Reiji's 'lab' and nearly attacked the vampire as he goaded Ren into drinking something.

"No don't!" Yui grabbed hold of his arm and tried to pry his fingers from the tea cup he was holding.

"Yui. What are you doing, you foolish human?" Reiji glared down at Yui in distaste. She shrunk back from him and trained her eyes on Ren who was laying on the daybed/couch with a brief flutter of her eyelashes to show any indication she was alive.

"What were you forcing her to drink?" Yui's fists shook angrily as she remembered his sick experiment in the past. Reiji adjusted his glasses on his face and passed the tea cup to Yui. She looked at it quizzingly.

"It's just some tea. Something to get her back onto her feet, I wasn't expecting Laito and Kanato to take so much blood at once so it's a minor last resort option if you dont want her in a coma." He took his seat in his own chair and began to sip the brewed tea, not really waiting for a response. "Don't just stand there being useless- make sure she drinks it, all of it." His voice was clipped at the end stating his authority of the matter.

Yui managed a small nod and moved to sit beside Ren who was able to make room by propping herself up on her elbows.

"Do I have to?" Ren blinked a few times and slumped up against Yui. She mumbled something to herself but in the end allowed Yui to bring the cup to her lips to enable her to drink from it. The tea was hot and it almost burnt her tongue but she drank it anyway. It was sweet and gradually woke all of her senses so that she was able to move without the wave of dizziness forcing her body into shutdown.

"Nice Magic!" She gave a thumbs up to Reiji and Yui nearly dropped the cup trying to contain her laughter.

"Science." Reiji muttered but Ren waved her hand dismissing the idea. She stretched her arms above her head and got up but as she took her first step her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Her eyes dulled and Yui's frantic voice became muffled out, like she was underwater. Yui was shaking Ren but nothing worked to snap the wolf girl out of her hazy state.

"10 second delay, adjustment required- desired result: immediate response." Yui turned around to see Reiji jotting in his notebook.

_Delay? Desired Result? Immediate response?!_ "Reiji, what did you do?"

The purple-gray haired vampire looked up and smiled sadistically, "Nothing if not for the pleasure of seeing one lose themselves to their inwardly desires." At this he beckoned Ren with the flick of his hand and she slowly got up to move in front of him.

He examined her eyes and her pulse then wrote more notes down in his little book.

"Come now, like a good little pet-" Ren crawled onto Reiji's lap and sat so her legs draped around his torso and she was leaning onto his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck. The wolf girl's skirt was bunched up around her waist due to her position and her hair tumbled onto Reiji's legs landing softly on his pants.

A blush crept up to Yui's face and she went to reach for Ren to stop her from doing anything indecent. Reiji whispered into the wolf girl's ears and she turned her head to look at Yui.

She growled and bared her fangs at her, producing another smile from Reiji. Ren had the same feral look in her eyes like she did back in the garden while picking roses although it was dulled significantly.

"Ren? It's me." Yui's hand shook as she drew it back to her chest and took a step backwards.

"That won't work. For now I am her only master and the only one whose orders she will follow." Reiji stroked Ren's cheek and tipped her face towards his. He kissed her only to then bite her on the lip producing tiny droplets of blood rose that to the skin's surface.

Ren was screaming in protest but no words would form on their own, her body was no longer hers at this point. She heard a familiar voice in her head, _So easily tamed... Alas it is not time for you to remember for when you do… well,we'll paint the sky with blood. _Ren was left alone in her own body unable to cry out for help.

"Reiji, what did you give her!" Yui pointed an accusing finger at him and had tears forming at the edges of her eyes. He smiled triumphantly,

"And here I thought you were so dumb as to never ask. Ah well, after finding out her blood cell's identification I decided to compose a liquid solution of a sorts that would force Ren here into obedience, just like a good dog." He licked her bleeding lip and pushed a piece of hair behind her shoulders. "Of course this is just a prototype and needs adjustments but I think she is the perfect test subject and little pet for me to play with."

"Ren is not some toy for you to play around with! She has feelings, dreams, worries and I know she would never agree to this!" Yui's outburst startled Reiji and he took a moment to compose himself. He felt the wolf girl shift and noticed life start to stir in her blue eyes. The solution appeared to be losing its intended effect. Before that happens…

"Ren, go taste Yui's blood. Now." Reiji's words made their way to Ren's brain and her body moved off of him to lumber over to Yui. The wolf girl grabbed Yui by the shoulders and stood on tip toes to get close to her pale neck. Yui's pulse sped up and her blood pounded in her ears.

"No, Ren this is not you! Stop, please." Yui was trying to get out of the wolf girl's grip but instead tripped and fell onto her butt with Ren on top of her. The wolf girl dipped her head and sucked at the skin around Yui's collarbone, creating a pink hickey. She opened her mouth and was about to bite down when she suddenly stopped just before her fang-like teeth punctured Yui's flesh. _What have I done! _Ren sucked in her breath and whimpered out loud.

A tear slipped from her and splattered onto Yui's skin for the wolf girl had begun to cry.

"I'm sorry Yui. Please dont be mad, I didn't mean to. I swear." Ren was sobbing now and was clutching onto Yui for dear life. Yui held the wolf girl close and heard Reiji mumbled something about a failed attempt.

"Shhh, it's ok. Come, lets go and take a bath. That'll make you feel better." Yui got up and led Ren out of the room but not before she glanced back Reiji who was busy writing in his notebook. The experiment he so carefully conducted ended in a fail but it was a close call for Yui. She shook her head and left the room with Ren, then led the wolf girl to her room and into the bathroom. When she actually took time to explore the bathroom awhile ago she found that it branched off to another section taking the look of a japanese style bathing area. Yui quickly drew a bath and poured in dead sea mineral salts that were meant to relax the body.

She undressed Ren and helped her into the bath before she unclothed herself to join the wolf girl. Modesty was the least of her worries right now, other matters were of more importance.

Ren sighed and rested her head on the bathtub ledge. She let Yui massage shampoo into her hair and rinse it out, the bubbles and foam floating around them in the steamy atmosphere.

"Yui, why am I like this?" Ren blew a bubble away from her only to have another land onto her nose. She growled and it popped. Yui was rubbing soap into Ren's tail and she stopped to ponder the question.

She really didn't have an answer so instead she laid on her back and looked to the ceiling. It was plain marble, nothing in particular was special about it. But it really reminded her of the ceiling back in the Endless.

"The world's so vast and not everything can be explained… we just have to live through it, somehow?" The way she posed the answer made it seem like a question to herself.

"You know that was a really useless answer you just gave me." Ren turned and flipped some foam onto Yui's exposed stomach. Yui mocked surprize and splashed some water at the wolf girl and it soon turned into a water fight. Neither minded the spray of water and it was a big stress reliever to have some fun. Both girls ended up laughing and gasping for air as they sat on the edge of the tub with only their feet dipped in. By that time Ren was trying to braid her hair but it kept coming undone or slipping out of her hands.

"Ugh, this hair is so long and just won't cooperate at all!" She got so tangled up that she fell backwards onto the marble floor, "Whoa!" Her tail stuck to her back with water and her ears were dripping into her face. She made a funny face at this and Yui got up to help her while trying to suppress a smile.

"Lets get a towel and I'll braid your hair for you." Yui retrieved towels for them and they went back to the main bedroom to sit on the bed. She immediately began to braid Ren's long hair, each strand of blonde hair carefully placed for perfection. Ren felt Yui straighten out her wolf ears to allow the excess hair to part naturally.

"Isn't it lovely to have such beautiful hair?" Ren's eyes widened and a familiar purple haired vampire stepped within her field of vision.

"_HE will definitely enjoy this hair of yours, this body of yours, and this blood of yours. Of course all of what is yours it mine." Cordelia smiled down at Ren and patted the girl on the head. _

"_Master, what is it that you wish of me." Ren did not look for she knew her master would strike her for doing such a thing. Cordelia walked behind Ren and rested her chest on the girl's head, her breasts straining in the fine purple black material of her dress. The wolf ears tickled her exposed flesh of her cleavage and she brought her hands to Ren's face to cover her eyes. _

"_You will be a gift, a very special gift for the man I love" She removed her hands and Ren's eyes were in their shadowy slanted state. _

"_As it is your command." Ren smiled to reveal fang-like teeth and a demonic look to her. _

"Ren? Ren, are you sleepy?" Ren shot out of her seating spot on the bed and jumped to see Yui's wide eyes. Yui repeated her question and Ren nodded along although she really wasn't sure. Her mind was whirling with what just happened and she couldn't speak so she kept her mouth shut.

Yui took this as a sign to help Ren into fresh sleeping garb; an oversized white button up t-shirt with simple black underwear. She pulled the covers up to Ren's chin as she tucked the wolf girl in for bed.

"A gift…?" Ren shut her eyes, her head pounding with a veil of sleep descending upon her.

Yui picked up a strand of Ren's hair and let it twirl around her fingers like flowing water. It was a river of starlight that surround litte Ren in its endless embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so before you read this let me help you out for what might be confusing: Ren is a little wolf girl who also happens to have the soul of a demon wolf residing within her. Ren is unaware of this tenant in her however the other Ren is knowledgeable on the subject. Im not gonna tell you everything but this is what I hope you have gathered thus far… oh and Miss Cordelia plays a role in this twisted story line as well.**

**Anyway before I get too sidetracked on explaining this please enjoy the chapter. Dont forget to review and follow if you haven't done so yet. **

Whispered voices woke Ren out of her slumber although at the time it was just a dark abyss which she resided in for comfort at night. It was Laito whom she heard first, he was quiet but with her sensitive hearing it was all too loud.

He was about to confess his love for an unseen woman but he stopped short when he noticed Ren get out of bed. She was silent as a mouse as she turned to face Laito and put a finger to her lips. She pointed to Yui then smiled, her eyes bright and pupils slanted.

"Oh?" Laito raised an eyebrow and watched from his seat as Ren moved about the room as if it were her first time seeing such a place. She sauntered about and took a moment to gaze at the almost ripe moon through the window.

"Little Pup, won't you come keep my lap warm?" Laito interrupted her sight seeing as he beckoned to her. Ren gave no response, not even as she walked over to him and was knee to knee with the vampire.

She cocked her head to the said and peered at him in annoyance. Laito confirmed his own beliefs,

"So you're the one Reiji was mumbling about all night. It does appear you are not the Little Pup I so adore… however that body is not different" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap so she was forced to sit back slightly to look at him. He grazed her thigh and tugged at her oversized night shirt. He waited for a snarky remark or some indication of the other Ren, but the wolf girl only sat there with her tail swishing and ears twitching. Her eyes never left his as he reached behind her to stroke her tail trying to gauge a reaction. Ren leaned on him and rubbed her cheek against his chest, quite pleased at his actions.

"Just like a dog." He commented and felt Ren growl sending shivers along his spine. Laito suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her head up high to put her at a disadvantage. She was at arms length, unable to move freely without pain shooting along her scalp. She bared her fangs and tried to shake out of his grasp. He laughed and tightened his grip.

"E-ne-my" She struggled to form words as it was long after she had last spoken. Raising a hand she swiped at him and caught her nails on his cheek, drawing blood to the surface.

Laito swore under his breath and bent over Ren to sink his fangs in her neck. Blood trickled down over her collar and soaked into her night shirt. He swallowed mouth full after mouth full of blood, wanting to make her whimper, scream and cry.

But Ren only sat there rigid and still, not a sound emitting from her. _This is nothing compared to what I've lived through. I will not be defeated by a mere boy._

Ren jerked her head to the side, Laito's fangs slid from her neck and blood splattered onto his face. She jumped off from his lap and huffed in anger while pressing fingers to her neck to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, not good enough for Laito? How about Yours Truly?" Ren spun to face Ayato who was already reaching for her, he who was the second whispered voice she had previously heard. She growled and her shadow began to grow into the shape of a wolf. The eyes glowed bright blue and the shadow itself appeared to be crawling up Ren's leg, the skin developing white fur as aftermath. She darted forward and swiped at him to make a small cut on his face and licked at the droplets of blood on her fingers.

"You share my master's blood, how interesting." Her shadow receded back to her human like form and she staggered back to only then fall to the floor. She felt the stir of her counterpart begin to awaken within her, little Ren's innocence was taking a toll on her power. The two brothers stared down at her in disbelief, neither daring reaching a hand to tend to her.

"My time here has come to a halt… Until next time-" She slumped forward before she finished her whole sentence. Soft snoring sounds emitted from her along with mummers that sounded like the word 'Meat'.

"It seems-" Ayato began

"That Mother has meddled again." Laito finished his brother's sentence and got down on his knees to get closer to the sleeping wolf girl. He picked up a piece of her hair and let it drift back down to rest on the girl's forehead. Ren curled up with her knees to her chest and drifted off to her dreamless void.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've decided to give more background information on Ren in this chapter through a course to flashbacks. If you dont already know this, Lady Christa is Subaru's mother just in case some of you aren't aware. **

**But please enjoy, reviewing and following if you haven't so already. Oh and sorry this is so late but I had a lot going on past few weeks. **

"_Failure." Cordelia struck Ren across the face, causing the wolf girl to fall to the ground. Ren curled up as the vampire began to kick her in the ribcage. _

"_Useless girl!" She jabbed her foot into the wolf girl's stomach in which Ren cried out in pain. Her eyes flashed bright and were slanted as sign of her awakened partner. _

"_What went wrong?" Cordelia asked angrily and stopped kicking her. She went around to her mirror to adjust her dress. _

"_You didn't have to kick so hard… she can only take so much." Ren got up off the ground and rubbed her sore stomach, "Lady Christa was occupying your Lord, I wasn't able to get to him." _

_Cordelia's lips turned down in an angry scowl, "That bitch doesn't even love him, she is simply a whore he picked up!" She turned in fury and stalked back and forth. _

_Ren watched with curiosity, jealously was never an emotional trait she acquired in her making. _

_She waited patiently for her master to calm down, simply standing there like many times before. _

"_Something precious, something precious… Oh I see." Cordelia grabbed for Ren and held her to her chest, "Something she couldn't bear to lose." She stroked the wolf girl's ears and smiled sadistically, "Something as precious as her Little Subaru, a mistake he is… Oh yes. How wonderful it'll be to see her face contort in misery, to see her collapse, to see her give up." Ren tilted her head up to look at her master,_

"_A new order?" She questioned, her tail swaying in anticipation. Cordelia chuckled and trailed a finger down Ren's cheek. _

"_Just a little hunting that is. Your prey is mistake that needs to be erased…" Ren bowed her head and accepted her request without question, the shadows around her gathering for a hunt._

Ren shook with terror as she escaped the void of dreams that have been occurring more frequently lately. She looked around and noticed she had wandered into the mansion's garden after leaving the company of Yui.

"Master…?" She murmured and got off the stone bench she had laid on. It was warm out and the moon was near its completion. The garden was lovely to walk around in, even if she didn't know why she was there in the first place. A scuffle of feet caught her attention and she crouched behind a rose bush to hide from an approaching figure. The moonlight shone off of Subaru's white-silver hair and ended at his pink tips. He walked past her swiftly and she caught his scent as he went by.

She leaned into the scent and fell, landing on her palms.

"What are you doing, beast?" Subaru had turned his head to stare at her with pure hatred. Anything that resembled a wolf he immediately resented. Ren jumped up and brushed the dust off her dress. She in turn then put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Taking a stroll, got a problem?" Her tone dared a response, which Subaru ignored like a speck beneath his shoe.

"A stroll… is that all a mindless beast can do other than eat that is?" His insult did not go unnoticed by Ren in which her ears twitched in aggravation. She walked around him in a circle and eyed him from every angle.

"Oh ho, and what about you… mistake?" The last insult slipped out without realization but Subaru heard it loud and clear, his eyes widening at this name.

"What did you say?" Subaru grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. She struggled momentarily but got no where.

"Let go of me, please." His nails dug into the soft flesh of her wrist, leaving angry red marks in their wake. He searched her eyes for answers but she held none. She could barely remember why she addressed him that way.

"At least you're scared, as you should be. It is only fitting for one to be frightened of a monster such as I." He gripped her tighter and let her hang in the air with her toes just barely touching the ground. Ren's head tilted forward, as her body became limp.

"A monster, oh please humor me more. You are nothing but the prey in which I hunt." Suddenly she snapped her head up to reveal the other Ren with slanted pupils. She swung her leg out and kneed Subaru in the square in the chest. The force knocked him back onto a stone bench with her straddling him.

"Do you remember me little boy, oh but how you have grown… You could never forget me for it was my master's wish." She bent her head close to him and nibbled at his neck. Subaru sat rigid, his hands gripping the stone bench. Ren continued to toy with him while keeping him firmly planted on the bench. "You were terrified, I could smell your fear as you ran, leaving a trail for me to chase. Remember me now…" Ren opened her mouth and latched onto Subaru's neck, puncturing his skin with her fang like teeth. Subaru gasped and arched back in pain as they both relived the memory.

_The little vampire ran and ran, passing the rose bushes and fountains in the garden. The moonlight reflected off his hair, a beacon for the hunter trailing after him. As he was about to enter the nearby forest a powerful force knocked him to the ground. Dirt filled his mouth and his cheeks were scraped by the pebbles. He turned his head to see a giant white wolf loom over him, it's piercing blue eyes staring straight at him. _

"_Maybe I'll start by tearing off your limbs one by one. Will you scream, little boy?" The wolf asked, pawing at his back. Subaru struggled to rise all the while the great wolf watched him. As soon as he rose he dashed off in hopes of escaping into the trees. But the wolf only chuckled in delight, "You make this so enjoyable, mistake of Lady Christa!" She bounded after him, weaving in between the trees and even ran alongside of him just enough to trip him at times. By the time he fell again his pants had torn at the knees and his hands were bloody._

_He was breathing deeply, forcing the air into his lungs. The wolf walked between the trees, appearing like a forest spirit. _

"_Do you wish to stop? To cease your constant struggle? To end the pain?" She asked as she stalked to him with her shadow creeping along too. Subaru looked up startled and tried to rise but fell back to the ground. The wolf's shadow had taken hold of his ankle, preventing him from getting up. _

"_Stop! I don't want to die, my mother-"_

"_Your mother see's you as nothing more than a mistake, a loose end… disposable." The wolf bent her head so her snout grazed his cheek. _

"_Even if that is true, I will prove that I am worth existing!" He shouted at her while tears ran down his face. He closed his eyes as she pressed her snout to his forehead. _

"_Then you will live a life far worse than your death could have ever been for it is too painful to live without meaning to one's existence." He opened his eyes to see a little wolf girl with silver blonde hair kissing his forehead. Her shadow had nearly swallowed him whole._

Ren detached her lips from Subaru's neck and licked the remaining blood. He was crying silently, no longer able to hold back the pain he had kept locked up.

"Do not forget the pain of your existence nor I, the one who is able to end it all." Subaru blacked out after that, still sitting on the bench with two puncture wounds on his neck. Ren smiled and tucked herself in closer to him. She slept with him in the garden as her shadow surrounded them both in its embrace, watching and waiting for the moon to free them all.


End file.
